jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Untitled
Many Ranma ½ works of sometimes never acquire a title for a variety of reasons and are either listed in the under a descriptor the writer has given the story (such as "A Teaser") or, if no such descriptor exists, as "Untitled". Below is the list of such fanfics that are featured in the wikia (with, where available, a description): "Descriptor" *"A Funny Insert Fic" - by April Cranmer *"Alternate Reality 4" - by Michael H. Chen *"An Alternaverse?" - by Ronny Hedin *"Bengman One-Syllable Challenge" - by Michael J. Noakes *"The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" - by Gregg Sharp *"Chapter 2: Side Story" - by Aaron Moorman *"Christmas Cheer from Sunhawk" - by Shea McIntee *"The Clan Chapter 19 (April Fools)" - by Christopher Jones *"Clothes Make the... Part 7 (April Fools)" - by Nicholas W. Leifker *"Concepts" - by Gregg Sharp *"Continuation of a Mushroom" - by Gregg Sharp *"Crossovers that Should Never Be Done" - by Jim Robert Bader *"Cut Scenes" - by Anand Rao *"DragonBall Interlude" - by Francis Bourque *"A Fanfic I Will NEVER Write" - by Anand Rao *"The FanFicronomicon" - by David Crawford *"Fatora and Alielle Finish "Hearts and Minds"" - by Bert Miller *"The Fic that Started at Atami" - by Ninnik Nishukan *"Fic We Can't Come Up with a Title For" - by Gary Kleppe *"A Few Moments Behind the Scenes" - by Erin Mills *"Fusions that Should Never Be" - by Jim Robert Bader *"Fusions that Should Never Be II" - by D.B. Sommer *"Genma & Soun Write a Fanfic" - by Scott K. Jamison: The two fathers try their hands at ending the series.''Description from Internet Archive record of SKJAM!'s Fanfic Page *"A Girl Days Spamfic" - by Robert Haynie Jr.: ''In an alternate Girl Days universe, Principal Kuno sees the fight between Ranma and Big Pocky. He gets inspired...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Halo Concept" - by Ozzallos *"Hands Up, Everyone Who Saw This Coming" - by Scott K. Jamison *"Hiroshi and Daisuke Finish "Hearts of Ice"" - by Gary Kleppe: ''Hiroshi and Daisuke decide to finish Hearts of Ice ''in their own style. Of course that might not be quite as Krista might envision...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Ill Met by Starlight: The Lemon" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 2" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 3" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 4" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 5" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 6" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Just Won't Die: Spinoff 7" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic" - by Caroline Ann Seawright and Thom Woosley *"A Little Sense? Ending 3" - by Deric Wilson *"A Little Skit..." - by Robert Morrison *"A Long Period of Waiting of Several Months (Scamfic)" - by Matthew Trotter *"The Lost Lurkerfics" - by Robert Morrison *"Make Up Your Own Title" - by Mark Ferrer *"Megacrossover Spamfic" - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *"More Horrible Fanfiction" - by Robert Morrison *"More Stupid Crossovers" - by Richard D. Lawson *"The More Things Change: The Lemon" - by Lara L. Bartram *"The Muppets Do Ranma ½" - by Jared Ornstead: ''You've seen the movies, what if they decided to do the Ranma show?''Description from Fanfiction.net & Studio Asynjor *"My Entry in the FFML Character Revenge Fics" - by Ken Arromdee *"Mystery Fusion #4" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #9" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #11" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #12" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #19" - Brian Randall *"Nabiki/Kodachi" - by Gary Kleppe *"Nightmarish Crossovers" - by Video Game Addicted Person *"Not Another One!" - by Isabel Arantes *"Not Another Ridiculous Fanfic!" - by Ammadeau *"No Title!" - by Michael H. Chen: ''Nabiki starts to realise that maybe there's more to Ranma than she first thought. Indeed, after a while she realises that she loves him and regrets having palmed him off on Akane when he first arrived. Is there anything she can do?''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"No Title! Part 2" - by Rojan *"Old Fanfic Number 4" - by Benjamin McCrillis *"The One Hour Challenge" - by Michael J. Noakes *"One-Syllable Fic" - by Nicholas W. Leifker *"Onna: Red Side (The Final Chapter)" - by Robert Morrison *"An Original Flavor Ranma Fanfic" - by Michael H. Chen *"Over the Clouds Side Story" - by William F. Rose *"Pigtailed Timeloops Omakes" - by Shade *"Private Bet 10" - by Shade: ''Take one martial artist. Add a dash of Destiny and more crossovers then you can shake a stick at. Then stand back and watch the fireworks begin.''Description from Fanfiction.net *"Ranma ½/Birdy the Mighty Teaser" - by Steve Pardue *"Ranma ½ Generic Fanfic" - by Richard David Beaubien *"A Ranma ½ Koan" by Andrew Eoff: ''Ranma ponders on a koan. What was behind the door, the lady or the tiger?''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Ranma ½ Round Robin" - by ???? *"Ranma Hentai Round Robin" - by April Cranmer, Harvey Torrance Griffin, and rayd30 *"Ranma/Macross" - by Ragun Paul Moody *"Ranma's Girls Spinoff" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Ranma/Super Deformed Double Feature" - by Myungsu Suh *"Reality" - by Isabel Arantes *"Rewrite: Finale" - by S. Ashley Burns *"RZ½" - by Greg Housley *"Scenes" - by Tomas Megerson *"Scenes from an Unfinished Work" - by Kevin D. Hammel: ''When Nodoka first appears at the Tendo Dojo, looking for her husband and child, Ranma must confront the truth about her past. She was born a girl and only became a boy a few years later. Initially denying it, both she and Akane must come to terms with this new truth, and what it means for them.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Scenes from the Cutting-Room Floor" - by Brian Payne *"Scream" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *"Selected Story Ideas" - by Christopher Jones *"Seppukku Blast Side Story" - by Robert Pattillo *"Serenity Concept" - by Ozzallos *"Side Story" - by Richard D. Lawson *"Sidestory 1" - by Arun M. Prabhu *"Sidestory 2" - by Arun M. Prabhu *"Side-Story One" - by Jim Robert Bader: ''The fight is over and the Multiverse has once again been saved by Ranko and her intrepid band of paratime Sibs and Hangers-on, but what do you do to savor such a victory? Do you go to Disneyland? Well...not quite! You see, there is this certain little restaurant on a particular timeline that Ranko brings her friends so they can properly have a "Party..." and where better to have a "Grudge Match" with Silver Saotome than in a place where victory really does tastes as sweet as honey...''Description from Jim Bader's Fanfics *"Side Story Two" - by Kristin Laura Huntsman *"Solar Demise Five Series" - by Laura Tharp: ''What happened during Ranma and Akane's trip.''Description from Welcome - The Ranma and Akane Shrine *"Something Evil" - by Robert Morrison *"The Start of a Story" - by David J. Eddy *"Strange Xovers" - by Gregg Sharp *"Stupid Crossover" - by Richard D. Lawson *"Sunhawk's Challenge" - by Shea McIntee *"A Teaser" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Two Types of Liars Side Story" - by Ragun Paul Moody *"Unlikely Companions Side Interlude" - by David Zhang *"An Unlikely Crossover" - by Jessica Ihimaera-Smiler *"Unnamed" - by Jonathan Ford: ''Ranma has been through a personal hell in a war against the powers of darkness. Somehow, at the end, he was transported to a new world. Will it be a chance to start over, or will he find that he's jumped from the frying pan only to land in the fire?''Description from The Lost Library of Florestica *"Untitled Patchwork Fanfic" - by David A. Tatum *"Untitled Side" - by Lara L. Bartram: ''Another one? Can they do it?''Description from Internet Archive record of Lara's Fanfics *"Warcraft Concept" - by Ozzallos *"The Way Ranma ½ Ought to Be" - by Ryoucilo *"What if the Characters Nobody's Heard of Took Over" - by Ken Arromdee *"What if Ranma Were a Potato?" - by Gary Kleppe *"Why I Write My Fics the Way I Do... or Shampoo and Ukyo Visit" - by Christopher Angel: ''Shampoo and Ukyo come by, wanting to know why I seem to make the same choices in all my fics.''Description from Yggdrasil.org - The Works of Christopher Angel *"Worse Special Feature" - by Scott K. Jamison *"WOT and Ranmaideas" - by Jonathan Ford *"WoT Idea" - by Gregory Dufresne: ''The sudden appearance of Moiraine Damodred causes Ranma to regain his will to live. Moraiane lost without a clue as to where or when she is latches on to our pig-tailed hero in hopes that he can help her get home, but does she really want to return?''Description from Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges *"Xmen" - by Ozzallos *"Yet Another Alternate History" - by Michael J. Noakes: ''It's another day at Furinkan high. And like all the days for the last month Akane has to fight a horde of boys to get into school in the morning. But today is a bit different when a pigtailed boy turns up and winds up fighting with Kuno. Who is he. And what about Ranko, another new person, a cute red-headed girl who shares Akane's interest in the martial arts and looks like she will become a really good friend...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Yet Another 'Ranma as an Orochi Decendant' Fic" - by William F. Rose "Untitled" *"Untitled" - by Akane Miata *"Untitled" - by Jose Argao *"Untitled" - by Alan T. Courtright *"Untitled" - by Dark Alpha: ''A camera catches a scene of mystery, and someone, probably Nabiki, goes out of their way to solve the mystery; and what exactly had happened?''Description from Internet Archive record of G3 Fanfic Studio Productions *"Untitled" - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *"Untitled" - by Gregory A. Dreher *"Untitled" - by Gregory Dufresne *"Untitled" - by Gregory Dufresne: ''Daniel decides to conscript new help...can you guess who he chooses?''Description from Fanfiction.net *"Untitled" - by Gregory Dufresne and Eric Freedman *"Untitled" - by David J. Eddy *"Untitled" - by Mark Ferrer: ''After years of pursuing Ranma, Shampoo returns home, carrying his child.''Description from The Mousse and Shampoo Fan Fiction Archive *"Untitled" - by Mark Ferrer *"Untitled" - by Harvey Torrance Griffin *"Untitled" - by Eric Hallstrom *"Untitled" - by Ronny Hedin *"Untitled" - by Greg Housley *"Untitled" - by Gary Kleppe *"Untitled" - by Mark K. *"Untitled" - by Benjamin McCrillis *"Untitled" - by Paul Meaney *"Untitled" - by Erin Mills *"Untitled" - by Jennifer Morales: ''The tale of Ranma getting on with life after Akane. In the story, he is attending college in California, meets a girl named Shayla and Akane is engaged to Shinnosuke back in Nerima.''Description from Welcome To Jen O Rama! ^_^ *"Untitled" - by Øystein Rambøl *"Untitled" - by Anand Rao *"Untitled" - by Ridgewolfe *"Untitled" - by Saotome83 *"Untitled" - by Steven Scougall: ''A particularly bad day in the life of Ranma, with even more people from his past showing up to either hurt or marry him.''Description from Internet Archive record of Beyond Forever *"Untitled" - by Gregg Sharp *"Untitled" - by Gregg Sharp *"Untitled" - by Ong Shih Lin *"Untitled" - by Ong Shih Lin *"Untitled" - by Shin Kanma: ''Chaos ensues when a greater order wants to meddle in Ranma's Life.''Description from Fanfiction.net *"Untitled" - by SJiriki: ''After Phoenix Mountain and the failed wedding, both Kasumi and Nabiki confess they love Ranma. Now he have compeltely new problems.''Description from Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *"Untitled" - by Syithe *"Untitled" - by David A. Tatum *"Untitled" - by Bridget Ellen Wilde *"Untitled" - by Dave Wong *"Untitled" - by Tom Wrensch: ''Ranma has decided to leave the dojo, for reasons too painful to think about. He has set up camp in a lonely woods. Of course Ryoga finds him eventually...''Description from Reocities Archive record of TeW's Ranma Fanfic Page *"Untitled" - by X-ile *"Untitled" - by Jeff Yoshizawa See Also References Category:Meta